Great Expectations With a Twist
by ChocolateCookie8
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch were the best of childhood friends. They get seperated, but meet up again far into the future. Lelouch and Suzaku fall for eachother unexpectedly. They never meant to, but when they do..they're whole world flips. (Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1- Childhood

So,** heres my new story. Every watched the anime Code Geass? Haha, I first thought it was a yaoi. I was soo off. But, I'mma make my story A yoai version of it because I think a yaoi would be better. Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in Code Geass except for my own.**

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

Lelouch walked proudly down his school halls. His dark hair perfect dark brown hair floating around his head. Her vibrant purple eyes, proudly wearing his gold and blackish uniform. Lelouch entered his brand new classroom, the new fresh start of a school year, second grade. Suzaku, his best friend, patted a seat on the floor next to him.

"Teachers gonna start intrudcing us to everyone." Suzaku told Lelouch with a wide smile across his face. Lelouch sat of the floor by him, curtious of the little girls staring at him.

Suzaku had light brown kind-of curly hair. His eyes the color of green emerald, so soft and happy. Her wore the same outfit as Lelouch, with the feeling of great happiness.

The girls started whispering to each other, and Lelouch tried to listen when his name was called. "Well, Lelouch, why don't you come up here dear and introduce yourself?" He got up, and stumbled over to the front of the room. The girls giggled at him.

Once there, he gave out a few statements about himself. "Hello, I'm Lelouch. I'm eight years old, and royalty." He announced. The teacher rolled her eyes, for of course the young one had to announce he was special.

Suzaku was called him next, and said "I'm Suzaku, seven years old and Lelouch's best friend." He smiled and walked back to Lelouch. Then the rest of the class went throughout that time. Around 11:00, Lelouch's class went to lunch. Suzaku sat next to Lelouch at lunch, and a bunch of other girls crowded their table.

The teachers watched this, and commented, "Wow, only eight and already swarming his table with girls." "They start so young now, don't they?" They both laughed, though it wasn't that funny.

Asami, Sukaku's older sister in fifth grade, came over to their table. She pushed a few girls away from Suzaku and sat by him. Since there was only one teacher for every grade, and only one group of students, and it went up to eighth, all the grades had lunch together.

Asami ruffled his hair and gave him and gentle peck on the cheek. "Hey little bro." Suzaku smiled at her and hugged her. He wasn't one of those kids who thought of their older sister's as icky. He loved her to death, as did she.

Lelouch had a mini crush on Asami. She had brown, wavy hair that cascaded down to her waist. Bangs that hung from one side of her face to the other. Blue eye's that looked so intense blue and had this electric feel to it. She wore a white over-the-shoulder shirt with a blue skirt that made her eyes pop out and even more beautiful.

She had the kindest heart, and shared her love with everyone. She was warm and inviting, not a cruel thought ever entered her head. She was pure at heart, and had the softest aroma that floated around her.

"Hey Lulu," She smiled warmly and the boy who had a dream dazed look on his face. Lulu was Lelouch's nickname, and only those close to him called him by that.

She chatted them up during lunch, making them laugh every chance she got. She loved to cheer them up, and make them happy. The little girls, learning a little too much from TV had this pinned look of jealousy of her on their faces.

Yet, they laughed along with her jokes, and shared smiles with her. How could they resist? It was impossible, because it was like they were get sucked in by her sweetness.

One by one teachers started collecting kids from their tables. Asami got up and kissed Suzaku and Lelouch on the heads, and walked ever-so gracefully back to her table. She plopped down and waited for her table to her called as she watched Suzaku's table get picked up and walked back to their class.

* * *

They all left school, Suzaku, his sister and Lelouch walking home together. But that's when it all started.

"What's that over there?" Lelouch asked, pointing to the giant machine looking at them. Asami's eyes widened, and she grabbed the kids hand and ran over to the nearest house. She ran over to the door, and knocked, rang the doorbell, whatever to get attention.

"It's happeni-" was all she could say when the door open. In the next moment, a searing pain flowed throughout her body and blood seeped through the back of her shirt. Her eye's rolled back into her head, her face turning pale. A man had a gun pointed at her, and had shot her.

Asami fell onto the woman, and she quickly pulled them all inside while the children cried. "Is-she-gonna-be-okay?" Suzaku sad between sobs. The woman was taking care of her, but she didn't answer. Then, she pulled them all into a cellar and locked the door. A teenage girl helped the woman and soothed the kids cries.

The woman handed all the medical stuff over to the teenager, and said "Tend to the girl, head into the cellar and lock it. Don't come out, no matter what you hear."

The kids still had no idea what was happening, only that their sister was bleeding. The teen pulled Asami's body into the cellar, along with telling the kids to get in there. After she jumped in with the supplies, she closed and locked the door.

Then she tended to Asami once again, as she told the kids to be really quiet, and that they were playing the silence game.

Soon they heard footsteps walk into the house, and asked "Where are they?" "I sent them off, they all ran away." A slap echoed into the home, and the kids shivered. "Little bitch! You were supposed to help me dispose of them." "I didn't want to go through with it."

The next thing heard was footsteps echoing closer to hear, and the door opened and shut closed. The woman stood over the cellar, and said into it, "Don't leave until there is no nose at all. Even from the outside. Stay here till it's over." She moved away from it, and looked at the door, They could see through a tiny hole, but a device was put to make it look like tile floor.

Soon, the could see a man's boot, and a shiny device in his hand. The woman screamed, and blood splattered over the cellar door. The teen covered the kids mouths and told them to be quiet.

The woman let out one final shriek, and fell onto the floor, blood seeping into the cellar. They could see her face, cold, pale, and dead blank. She stared into nothing, and darkness possessed her.

The teen pushed the kids deeper into the cellar, and dragged Asami's body with them. Asami was gaining back color into her body, and The teen took that as a good sign. The mans footsteps receded, until they could no longer be heard. A slammed door rung out, and with that Lelouch jumped up.

He ran to the cellar door, shoved it open and it pushed the body aside. "Don't leave!" The teen yelled. Lelouch just cried, running out of the house, running straight home.

The ground shook as explosives hit it. Lelouch flew back ten feet as a bomb exploded not farther than five feet ahead of him. He got up and maneuvered around the hole, and ran home. He entered his mansion gates, and past the expensive exterior door.

He ran in to only find the sight of frightened Nanally, pinned under his bleeding mother. Lelouch dropped to his knees, and a tear streaked down his cheek.

* * *

It was a lot for an eight year old to take in, but soon he figured out his world was crumbling at his feet. He looked around at the debris, the burning houses, building's he could see from were he was were broken and falling down.

Lelouch had this gut twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt himself wanting to cry. By he averted that. Instead, he turned around, looked his best friend in the eye, and said "I swear, I will get revenge. If it's the last thing I do."

Months after, Lelouch and Suzaku got seperated, and had never seen each other since. Till, high school. The time were both their life's started to flip slowly.

**Hope you guys like this first chappy. Some parts are factinonal, and actually from the show. Yes, Lelouch did see his mother dying ontop of his little sister. This disater did happen, and Lelouch did bow revenge at his young age. Suzaku did get to see Lelouch agian at the time they were in or supposed to be high school. Yet I'm going to change how the meet again.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. And i'll contniue to add chapters to 'Vengance' and this story. Hoped enjoyed. Laterz**


	2. Chapter 2-Seen Once Again

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Code Geass characters expect for my own.**

**Hope you liked the first chappy. Like before, This is a Yaoi. If you do not know what A Yaoi is, it's boyxboy. Except mines won't have lemons, because for me writing that stuff is dirty xD But, I never minded reading it..I know, I'm weird. I'm not gonna jump into the boyxboy action, maybe at the end of the chappy. First, I gotta get Suzaku settled in. There may be like a plot to this, you know, a bad situation. Maybe it'll just be about Lelouch, Suzaku and some drama. **

**Well, hope you enjoy this second chapter.**

**Chapter 2-Seen Once Again**

Lelouch walked down his school halls, getting ready to enter his class. For him, it was strange, everyone was crowded to one side of the room once he entered. He examined the area, looking for the cause.

Once Lelouch found the cause, his eye's widened and he stood there, dumbfounded. The books he had at hand, dropped to the floor with a loud _bang_. Rivalz had entered behind Lelouch, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What Lelouch? You act like you've seen a ghost. It's just the new student." The new student, being the one and only Suzaku. Suzaku turned his head, his light brown curls bouncing softly.

Suzaku stared at him, his eyes growing wider every second. For him, his heart was pounding. _"Why do I feel like this?" _He thought. Of course, one reason was that he thought his childhood besty was dead. Clearly, he was wrong. But..it was no need to get excited or feeling like a piece of him was missing and seeing Lelouch filled it. The wanting feeling to held by him, made his heart race more. He shook his head and stood up.

After all, Suzaku began liking guys at the age of twelve. Thing is, he was getting tingly feelings about his _best friend._ Worst, he just now found out that he wasn't even _dead._

Lelouch walked over to him, trying to make their greeting unsuspicious. Not doing such a good job, he grabbed Suzaku's arm and dragged him out the door, down the hall and into the boy's bathroom.

He looked out the bathroom door for a second, looking for anyone who might be around. Being satisfied with no one there, he shut the door and locked it. He walked over to Suzaku, looked at him, and embraced him in a hug with desperation of need.

"I missed you," Lelouch said softly. "As a bestfriend, I feel horrible that I was unable to inform you of my location. I was to be presumed dead, the day after the war. I was sent out here and had to change my last name."

Suzaku didn't even had to ask to know what happened, obviously. "I..was horriefied to find the news of you dead. I thought I had lost my bestfriend forever." Suzaku pulled away, walked over to the sink and stared at its mirror. "You know, Asami was devastated. She thought she had lost one of her little brothers. But from then, she got overprotective and always kept to make sure I was safe, even though I ended up as a solider. She was scared to think I might end up dead. But, I guess now she'll leave me alone since she got you back."

Lelouch nodded his head, "I always thought she was overprotective, if your saying she's worse than I feel bad for you. But I bet she'll still be just as over protective even if she learns I'm alive."

"How did you end up here? At this school?" Lelouch asked. "I was put here by my officers. They said I had to get an education." Lelouch nodded his head, in understanding. "Oh, yeah and where's Asami at?" "Looking for a house to rent or an apartment. She took off a day in college just took look." "You know, you could just live with me. The school lets us sleep here, at the other side of the building. How old are you and Asami?" "Thanks, Lulu. Me, I'm sixteen now. Her, she's twenty-two." Lelouch nodded his head.

He had forgotten his sister was five years older than him. When she was in fifth grade, she was beautiful. He could only imagine how model like she looked now. He didn't have a crush anymore, but he admired beautiful girls. The fact that he was gay, changed his point of view of girls. He thought of them as sisters, best friends, friends, but none the more. He felt this way after he turned fifteen.

"And, Suzaku, you can't breathe a _word_ of my true identity. Alright? No one must know, only you and Asami. Otherwise, hell could break loose of discovering my existence of being alive." He walked over by Suzaku, and looked into the mirror. Lelouch looked at Suzaku's cute light brown curls, his beautiful emerald eyes, and sexy slim body. His strong bicep muscles and flat chest.

Lelouch had the urge to push him against the wall, and to kiss him with all his heart. But he couldn't do that, after all, he thought his friend was straight. Suzaku nodded his looked at Lelouch, with the same thoughts Lelouch had about him.

Except he thought every inch of him was sexy. From his very dark-almost black her to his popping purple eyes, and his skinny body. He wanted it all, to himself, soo bad. Sadly, neither boy knew how they truly felt upon meeting again, oor seeing each other. "Let's get back to class, and after school I'll take you to see Asami." Lelouch nodded, and unlocked the door. Both boys walked back to class, entered the room and sat upon their seats like nothing happened.

* * *

Suzaku meet up with Lelouch after school away from there, at a safe distance. "Ready?" Suzaku asked. "As I'll ever be," Lelouch replied. Suzaku started walking away from the school, with Lelouch in toll. Lelouch remembered something, and pulled Suzaku aside. "My friend has a motorbike, and I don't think he'll mind me using it."

Lelouch ran to the parking lot, disappeared behind the line of cars. Soon after he came back riding a purple motorbike with a side cart. He revived the engine, and said "Get in." Suzaku got into the side car, and gave directions to Asami's job, the place he told her he'd meet up with her.

Lelouch waited outside, while Suzaku brung out Asami. She gasped, and practically attacked Lelouch. She was on top of him, and he was pinned under. Her hands moved across his face with a look of suprise spreading across her face. A tear streaked down, and Lelouch wiped it away with his thumb.

Suzaku got jealous for a moment, watching how the two looked at each other. "Lulu? Is it really you?" Lelouch nodded his head. He gently lifted Asami off of him, and he got up himself, dusting his clothes off.

"No one knows I'm alive though, or even of Nunally except our dad. You can't say anything, alright?" She just smiled. Asami noticed Lelouch changed an awful lot. He had gotten much, much more hot.

Lelouch noticed her changes too. She grew, and some places were very noticeable of her growth(If you don't get what I mean, he's saying her boobs have grown huge.). Her hair was long as usual, up to her waist. It had soft little curls like Suzaku, and his light brown hair. BBut her eyes had grown were more blue intensity, if that were possible. Her bangs hand separated in to two, one going from the middle and the other going in the opposite direction. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight. Her smile as bright as the sun. She had grown into a even more beautiful woman. She wore a purple tee with a glittery black heart and a green skirt that made it all pop.

Lelouch thought of his older fake friend as his beautiful blooming sister. But, he was only interested in Suzaku. "Let's go take you to your new home since your off." "Oh Lulu, did Suzaku make you do this?" She giggled. "Nope. All on me." He smiled warmly at her.

He got on the bike, and Suzaku in the side car. Asami got on behind Lelouch, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. Her face snuggled against his back. Suzaku slumped in the side car as they sped off to Lelouch's school and home.

Once they got there, he gave them a grand tour. Then, called out for Nunally. "Nunally! Come out and get your supprise. A giggle echoed out through the dining room, and in strolled a girl in a wheel chair.

"What is it Lulu?" She asked excitedly. Suzaku laid his hand upon hers, and jealousy shot up Lelouch's spine. But he didn't let it show on his face. Asami cried out and ran over to Nunally, hugging her.

She gasped, guessing. "Suzaku? Asami? I can feel the familiar feeling.." She hugged them both tightly, gushing tears.

Dinner was called up, and they all went to eat. They all talked about what was missed, new things and old. Suzaku planned to sleep In Lelouch's room while the girls slept on the same bed. Asami could help Nunally to bed, so Lelouch didn't have too.

Lelouch took a shower, and headed off to his room in his boxer shorts and white shirt. Suzaku had on sweat pant's and a jacket, not wanting to get cold. Suzaku and Lelouch stared at each other, both of their hearts pounding furiously. Lelouch moved closer, as did Suzaku. With every step they kept getting closer to each other, till they were nearly two inches apart from each other.

Lelouch, being the taller one looked a little down at him, and placed his hand on Suzaku's face. "Suzaku.." He whispered. He could no longer take resisting his urge. He leaned down, and planted a firm, but soft kiss onto Suzaku's lips.

He returned the favor, but Lelouch deepened it. Suzaku slightly parted his lips and let Lelouch's tongue roam the wetness of Suzaku's mouth. The pulled each other close, and kept kissing. They almost started ripping clothes off when there was a knock at the door. Lelouch groaned, and walked over to the door. By the time Lelouch opened it, Suzaku had already gotten into bed.

Asami had already put Nunally in bed, was in her own pj's and went to say good night to them. She hugged Lelouch, blew a kiss in Suzaku's direction and walked off. Lelouch walked over to the bed, and looked at Suzaku's perfect features. He rose his fingers to his lips, remebering the sweetness of the kiss they shared.

He climbed in, and looked at Suzaku. Suzaku was still awake, and they stared at each other. Lelouch smiled, and Suzaku did the same. They scooted a little closer, but only so that they could feel each other's hea on their bodies.

They closed their eyes, drifting off into a peaceful dream.

**Hope you guys liked it. I thought it was pretty good. Maybe A little short? I dunno. I'm trying to make them longer than just 1,500 words. But whateves. Pleaseee review. Night guys:)**


End file.
